


Satisfied (Modern! College! AU)

by Kokiri0Midna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Assault, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri0Midna/pseuds/Kokiri0Midna
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler are the couple of the year at King's College, at least they were the couple of the year. After a while of them dating, Alexander was not satisfied with her. You see, Eliza was taught to save herself till marriage, yet Alexander was not set on doing so. He didn't have many options, so he turn to prostitutes. While he was searching for the right one through all the crack whores and std infected sluts, he found Maria. And apparently, so did Eliza





	1. My "Dearest" Eliza

18 year old Elizabeth Schuyler sat in her dorm room reading a book on relationships and how heal broken hearts, until she received a text from her boyfriend Alexander. 

Alexander: Hey Eliza. Aaron and John are out at the bar all night, I was wondering if you wanna sleep over ;)

Eliza: Okay, but I might have to stay up a little bit later because I have a test to study for :0000 lol

Alexander: Good, because I wanted to know if you wanted to stay up late anyway ;)))))

Eliza: What a coincidence lol. Well anyway i'm on my way.

Eliza grabbed her school bag and some extra clothes for the next day and headed out the door. She walked out the door and began walking toward the stair until she bumped into Aaron's girlfriend Theodosia. "Hey Eliza, where are you off to so late?" She asked in a cheery tone. Eliza smile to her, " I'm headed over to Alexander's place to spend the night." Theodosia's smile turned into a slight frown. "Just be careful, okay?" She said as she ran off to her room. Eliza found it kinda weird how everyone has been uneasy when she mentions Alex's name, but she brushed it off as nothing but a weird phase.

Eliza arrived to Alexander's dorms and knocked on the door. Alexander opened the door to see his lovely girlfriend's smile. " Hello my dearest Elizabeth" he said while pulling her into the dorm. She smiled and they both walked over to his room. 

Eliza sat on the bed and pulled out her literature notes and started to read over them. While she was doing so, she felt a hand creep around her waist. " Alexander!" She laughed while hitting him with her binder. " You little creep. Why are you so touchy feely lately?" She continued laughing. She was suddenly pushed down onto the bed while Alex got on top of her.

Alex kissed her passionately. She was a tad bit taken back but she kissed in return. They continued making out until Alex took hold of her bra and and unclipped it. Eliza pushed him off her and stood up. " Are you serious?! Alexander you do this all the time! It not like this is the first time!" "Babe, I don't understand why we can't just have sex!" Alex said raising his voice. Eliza has explained why she has no interested in doing it several times and she doesn't know why he's still asking about it. " I told you like eight times already! I want to save myself till marriage! What is so hard to understand about that?!" Eliza screamed as she gathered her stuff and stormed out the dorm. 

Eliza ran to her car and pulled out her phone. She texted her sister Angelica, who was only a year older than her, but already graduated college due to her high intelligence.

Eliza: Hey Angie, can I stay at your place tonight? I need someone to vent to >:(

Angelica: Of course man, I gotchu!

Eliza arrived to Angelica's house and yanked open the front door and rush in the house. She searched the house for Angelica. She ran up the stair to her room and opened the door, Angelica stood there in a towel and looked at Eliza's extremely pissed off face. "Alex?" she asked. " Alex!" Eliza responded. Angelica sat there and listen to Eliza rant and rave about everything that just had just previous happened. 

Angelica knew that Alexander wasn't that good of a guy. Sure was he handsome and oh such a flirt, but he was all bad news. Angelica would know first hand, she dated him. Thing clearly didn't work out but she still thinks that Eliza and him are a cute couple even if they hit a couple bumps in the road. " Listen Eliza, it's okay to loved him still, but don't feel as if you owe him something, because you don't. If he can't love you without sex, then he's not worth your time, sweety." Angelica said while cupping Eliza's face. Eliza smiled " Thank you for dealing with all my bullshit" 

After they both were done talking, they went to bed hoping to forget about everything that happened. 

(Eliza's dream)

Eliza walked up to her boyfriend's room and grabbed the door knob, opening the door. She pushed it open only to see some girl on top of him. They were both sweaty and hues of pink ran across their faces. " Alexander? Who is this girl?! Why?! Why Goddamit?! Fucking Answer me!" Eliza screamed, could they not hear her? she wondered. That's when she walked over, only to see that they were both smirking at her. Eliza tried screaming, but nothing came out. She collapsed to the floor trying so hard to yell, yet failed again. With everything she had left in her, she picked herself up off the floor and tried slapping Alexander, but her hand went right through him. " You can't win Eliza, give up, I always get what I want..."


	2. Marriage and Maria

Eliza woke up in a cold sweat and nudged her sister, waking her up. " Angie, I have to break up with Alex!" Eliza practically screamed. "Eliza, I love you and I want to help you, but I have work in the morning. Working at a coffee shop isn't as good as you would imagine. I hate my job and sleep is the only thing keeping me from putting a bullet in my head." Angelica replied in a deadpan voice.

Eliza got up from the bed that she was sharing with Angelica and marched out of the room, through the house, and back to her car. Eliza pulled out her phone and called Alex. The phone rang for a couple of seconds until Alex picked it up. "Babe, it's 5:47 in the morning. I need to sleep." Alex said in a tired groggy voice. "Alexander, I can't do this anymore. You always try to get with me and I don't want to be apart of that. And I've told you several times that I am saving myself for marriage." Eliza responded sounding confident.

Alex paused for a couple of seconds, "Okay then let's get married." He responded. Eliza's heart fluttered at the thought of them getting married, having kids, and growing old together. "Are you for real? We could actually get married?! I'd love that!" She screamed excited. Alex smiled to himself and chuckled, " Eliza, take my word for it, I love you and nothing can change that. I want to be with the person who makes me happy. And that person is you."

Eliza and Alex finished up their conversation, as Eliza walked back into the house to tell Angelica. She shook her awake and screamed, "Me and Alex are getting married." Angelica was half awake when she heard that so she gave her sister a thumbs up and fell back asleep. Eliza hopped back into bed and prepared for all of the wonderful dreams that would be in for her.

(Time skip to morning)

Eliza woke up to a brightly lit room, and the smell of bacon cooking. She hopped out of bed and went down stairs to the kitchen to see Angelica. "Good morning sleepy head, sleep well?" Angelica said in a happy tone. Eliza nodded and sat down for food. They ate and talked for a while until Eliza brought up the conversation between her and Alex last night.

"You're what?!" Angelica screamed, slamming her hand on the table in shock. Eliza was a little thrown off because her previous response was supporting. "Yeah, don't you remember me telling you last night?" Eliza asked with a puzzled look on her face. Angelica sat there for a second tried to remember the previous night. She suddenly gasped as she saw the time and realize she was going to be late for work.

"I'm so sorry Eliza, but I have to go. But swing by later so we can talk okay?" Angelica said while putting on her coat and walking out the door. Eliza sighed and cleaned up the kitchen.

After she was done, she got into her car and drove back to her dorm, awaiting a boring day. She'd normally hang out with Alex, but he was busy with John for the day. She pulled out her phone and started scrolling through her contacts looking for someone who wasn't busy.

Suddenly she saw a biker switching lanes and she slammed on her brakes, but that wasn't enough to stop her from slightly hitting the biker. Eliza breathed heavily as her air bag went up. She got out of her car quickly and ran over to the biker.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Eliza screamed. The biker sat up and took her helmet off looking at her. "Shit man, my bike is fucked." The girl cursed. "Is your car okay?" Eliza turned to look at her car, which surprisingly only had a dent in the hood from where the biker's fell on it. Eliza responded, "Yes, it's fine. But I need to get you to the hospital." The girl was in pain, and said okay.

They both lifted her bike into Eliza's car. "By the way, my names Eliza. What's yours?" Eliza said holding out her hand. The girl took her hand and responded,

 

"Maria."


	3. A Bikers Broken Bones

They both closed the trunk of the car and got in. Eliza continued driving, feeling a little nervous by Maria's presence. Maria on the hand seemed as cool as ice. "S-so, does it hurt?" Eliza asked freaked out beyond belief. Maria was hesitant on responding, "Not really. I've been through worst." 

"Nothing bad I hope." Eliza replied. She was already socially awkward and wasn't used to this kind of situation, 'I can't do this!' she thought. "The real question is are you okay, Eliza? You seem kinda freaked out right now." Maria said worried about her. Eliza just nodded and continued driving to the hospital, speeding a little bit so that she get out of the car breathe. 

They finally arrived to the hospital after what seemed to be a very long drive. They both stepped out of the car and went to the front desk, where there was a very cute girl sitting there. She had soft green eyes and light brown hair cut into a bob. "Hello," she said in a soft voice, "how may I help you today?"

"I-I um, need to have her arm check out please. I-I kinda hit her with my car." Eliza said stuttering. The girls face dropped and immediately started to type onto her computer. She then pointed to a room, and the pair got the hint to go in there. The room smelt of bleach and peroxide, which made Eliza uneasy. "Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. Be right back." She said getting up and scurrying out of the room. 

Tears started to fall from Maria's eyes. "F-fuck!" she whispered quietly. She was in an a alarming amount of pain. She was on the verge of tears in the car and all of them were coming out. Maria slid off her leather jacket and was not surprised to see a giant bruise forming on her forearm. At that moment Eliza open the door. Maria desperately wiped her tears and tried to put of her jacket, but was stopped by Eliza. "No honey, don't put it back on. It'll just make it hurt worse." Eliza said taking the jacket from Maria. 

Maria looked and Eliza's eyes quickly then looked away quickly, blushing. "Y-you have really pretty eyes." Maria whispered. Right at that moment the doctor came in and the two pulled apart. "Okay, Maria is it? Let's have a look at that arm." the doctor spoke. Maria extended her arm as much as she could, which wasn't that much really. The doctor poked around for a bit feeling at the bone, which made Maria squeal in pain and Eliza cringe. "That doesn't feel normal. Let's do some x-rays. Follow me Maria." 

Eliza stayed in the room and checked her phone. Looking at her instagram, checking her snapchat, and looking at old texts between her and Alex, making her laugh and blush. She really did love that boy. Sure their relationship had a couple of things bumps, but it was going okay. Caught up in her thoughts, Eliza didn't notice that Maria and the doctor came back into the room. "Yup, it's definitely broken. We will have to put a cast on it. Any particular color you want?" the doctor asked jokingly. "Red" Maria mumbled. And so they once again left the room leaving Eliza alone.

Eliza picked up her phone and called Alex. She sat there and wait patiently for him to answer and he didn't. 'Hm, that's strange. He always answers my calls.' she though to herself. She began to text one his friends John, which she hung out with often. John, being the absolute best, answered the phone right away. "Hey Liza, what's up?" John chirped. "Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you if you've heard from Alex. I tried calling him but he won't answer." She replied sounding concerned. "Liza, I love you, but I think you just overthinking things. He might be writing again, so he turned his phone off." John said nonchalantly. Eliza and John's conversations were always very short but sweet, which Eliza liked very much. They finished up their conversation and hung up. Eliza loved Alex, but that doesn't mean that she trusted him. A lot of people found Alex very attractive as well, which wasn't one of Eliza's favorite things about the world. 

Maria walked back into the room with her red cast on and smiled at Eliza. "Look who got red!" She screamed excitingly. Eliza smiled back as they walked to the front desk, checking out. "May I have an address for the bill please?" the cute girl from before said. Maria was about to speak but before she could, Eliza told her address on campus. 

Maria found this action very sweet and smiled to herself, shyly. They walked out of the hospital, heading to the car. Eliza open the door and was about to get in until she heard Maria speak; "Why did you pay for the bill?" She whispered. "Well one, I was the one who cause it, and two, I think you're really cool." She said confidently. Maria smiled once more before getting into the car.


	4. Fifty Shades of Hairspray

They both got into Eliza's now dented car and began to drive. "Hey um d-do you maybe wanna grab a drink sometime, Eliza?" Maria said, losing her cool exterior. Eliza turned her head but immediately turned her eyes back to the road. "Yeah, that would actually be really fun. We can go back to my dorm and hang out if you want." Eliza said with excitement in her voice. Maria shook her head and look down. 

Maria knew that she had just Eliza but it felt like she had known her forever. She cringed at how cheesy it sounded, but it was true. She was pulled from deep thought when Eliza gasped. Maria whipped her head and looked at her, making sure she was okay, only to she that she was smiling. "Ahhh I love this song!" Eliza said cheerfully. The song playing was Havana by Camila Cabello. She turned up the volume extremely loudly and started to sing. Maria smiled and listen to Eliza's singing, which was actually really good. After a couple of verses, Eliza pointed at Maria to sing. 'Maria has a pretty good voice' Eliza thought, 'her beautiful voice compliments her beautiful face'

Eliza mentally slapped herself for that thought. Was it weird to think that of a girl or was it just a regular compliment? Either way it made Eliza think long and hard enough to miss her turn. "Shoot man. I missed my fricking turn." Eliza hissed. Maria just laughed at her, "Shoot? Fricking? What are you? 12?" She continued laughing. They soon both began laughing at Eliza's interesting vocabulary.

They both finally pulled into King's girls dorms, parked, and stepped out of the car. "So, this is your school? It's huge!" Maria gawked at the extravagant building in front of her. "No silly, this is just one of the dorm buildings. Come on, I want you to meet someone." Eliza replied. They began to head for the stairs, climbing them one by one. 

They finally stopped at a door. Eliza knocked on it, but no one answered. She tried again, but still no one answered. Eliza hummed questionably. "Well, I guess she not home right now. Oh well, let's just go to my dorm." They walk down one flight of stairs and walked all the way to the end of the hallway. Eliza took out her keys, which were decorated with little homemade clay keychains. She held the door open for Maria and move to the side so she could get into the dorm.

Maria looked around and observed the apartment, liking the plain yet colorful design of the place. They walk over to the couch and sat down, not knowing what to do with themselves. "So uh, wanna watch a movie. You can choose, the discs are over there. I'll pop some popcorn." Eliza said pointing to the cabinet next to the tv only to get up to get the food.

Maria sat on the floor and looked at all the movies Eliza had collected over the years. There were a few oldies but goodies in there, but in the end she choose the new version of hairspray. She put the movie into the slot and changed the input. Maria was really excited to have a female friend finally. They both sat back onto the couch and watch the movie, but hummed to the songs together. 

After the movie was over, it had to be about 9:30, which means bedtime in Eliza's eyes but not in Maria's. Eliza yawned loudly and stretched her arms, "Today has been one hell of a day." she laughed in between yawns. "Oh come on, don't be a baby. I say we watch some fifty shades of grey in this bitch!" Maria said in a sensual yet joking manner. Eliza was very embarrassed to have the dvd and she silently hope the Maria wouldn't find it, but sadly she did.

Eliza only agreed to watch it because it wasn't a school night, but she refuse to say any other reason as to why she would watch it. "If you want you could stay the night." Eliza said out of nowhere. Maria looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that." They both went and changed into pajamas before the movie started, Maria having to borrow Eliza's clothes. 

They sat on the couch and began watching the movie in silence, tightening their grip on the blankets every time Christian did something sexual to Anastasia. They talked over the movie a couple of times saying how they would totally sleep with him, and generally had a good time. Soon after the two fell asleep in the most uncomfortable position in the world, on the world's most comfiest couch. 

The couch they were laying on was very small but their sleeping bodies found a way for it to be more comfortable. Maria laid on top of Eliza, resting her head on her abdomen. 

(Eliza's Dream/p.o.v.)

I woke up with Maria in my arms. She smells so nice. She's perfect. Her hair. Her lips. Everything. Maria soon notices I'm staring at her and wakes up. "Hi lovely." She says as she kisses my lips. I kiss her again, only with much more force than what she did to me. We switch positions so I'm on top and I begin kissing her neck making her breathe heavily. I soon move down to her chest. I pull down her shirt and suck on her smooth skin. She's perfect. I love her.

(Normal p.o.v)

Eliza woke up and noticed that Maria wasn't with her. She looked around for and but did not get up. Was it all apart of "that" dream she had just then. But she turned her head to the table and saw a cup of iced chai latte, some coffee cake, and a note. She picked up the note and began to read it. 

"Hey Eliza, I had some things I needed to get done today, so my friend picked me up. But before he did, I went on campus and got starbucks. Call me basic all you want, but their dark roast is good as shit. You were sleep talking about food, so that's how I knew what to get you. Thanks for the sleepover."

xoxo -Maria

 

Eliza took notice of the fact that Maria kissed the bottom of the paper with her signature red lips. She blushed at this and laughed. She drank her latte and ate her coffee cake, then got ready for the day. She checked her phone for messages from Alex, but there were none. But there were a lot from Angelica.

Eliza was confused on why Angelica was calling so late. She called Angelica waiting for a stern talking to. Angelica went on to say that she was worried because Eliza didn't stop by after work and she wasn't answering the phone. Eliza appreciated the concern, but sometimes she overdid things. At least she wasn't like her other sister, Peggy. Eliza laughed at the thought of Peggy being as serious Angelica. But there was one thing all of the sisters had in common. Sas. 

Eliza was sure as hell going to give Alex something that will make him never want to be born. Payback is a bitch people say, and according to Angelica and Peggy, Eliza is the queen of payback. Alex is lucky he isn't answering any of Eliza messages of calls. But when he does, he's in for a rude awakening.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Eliza didn't have class that day, she thought that she would give Alex a little visit. She got dressed in a light blue sweater, high waisted jeans, and some tan flats. After that she made sure that there were no messages from Alex, so that she wouldn't feel bad if he had texted her. He didn't. Groaning, she put her phone in her purse and walked out the door, locking it. Once again, she ran into Theodosia. 

"Hey Eliza, how you doin'?" She said in her usual cheery tone. Theo was always such a good person to Eliza. They only knew each other through their boyfriends and living down the hall from each other, but they got along very well. "I could be doing better. I'm giving Alex hell." She said trying to sound serious. Theodosia couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious?! You? I am so sorry Eliza, but you are just too sweet and precious. Take care, hon." Theo said continuing to laugh as she walked down the stairs. Eliza could only stand there. Was she really as intimidating as a kitten?

That question lingered with her as she walked to her now dented car. The ride was short and silent. Arriving at the boys dorms, she found herself unable to move. She didn't know how things were gonna go. This could end very badly for the both of them, even though things were going good since the sudden proposal. Her brown eye shifted and caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Maria was leaving the boys dorm. She quickly rolled down her window and called her over. Maria turned her head and started running over. 

"Hey babe!" Maria said giving Eliza a kiss on the cheek. Eliza would be lying if she said that she didn't feel a little giddy after it, but she kept her cool about it. "Trying to give me a ride?" She continue, getting in the car regardless of Eliza's answer. "So, shopping?" Eliza spoke up. Maria quickly nodding her head. "Hell yeah. I just got paid too!"

Eliza handed the aux cord to Maria and let her play some music. Since they had a different music preference, Eliza thought it would be a good idea to be more "cultured" in the music area. While Eliza liked pop songs, Maria liked alternative songs. Either way, Eliza liked the music, thanks to her emo days. 

They finally arrived at the Manhattan mall which wasn't that far away. " Which store first?" Eliza asked. Maria chose urban outfitters, then Express, and finally Sunglass hut. They both stood in the store looking at different pairs and trying them on. Maria saw a pair of classic aviator ray bans that costed a whopping $203 dollars. Her eyes widened and her brains blew up. She absent mindedly start moving her hands over to her purse, until Eliza popped up behind her. "Whatcha looking at?" She asked tilting her head. "Some expensive ass sunglasses." Maria replied. Maria also noticed a pair of clubmaster double bridge. "Looks like we have a taste for expensive shit." She said laughing.

Suddenly she pulled Eliza close. "If you want, I'll sneak them in my bag for you." Eliza only look at her and smiled. "You're so weird!" She giggled. Eliza grabbed Maria's glasses and went to the register. The total was $366 dollars. Maria once again felt her eyes widen. "What are you doing?!" Maria practically screamed. "I'm, uh, paying for our stuff?" She replied.

Maria watched the rest of the transaction in awe. 'How could someone have so much money?' She thought. Snapped out of her trance by Eliza handing her sunglasses. Maria took them and they both walked back to the car in silence. Once in the car, Maria spoke up. "Thank you, but you really didn't have to do that. I'll pay you back." Maria's mind began to race. How could she pay her back quick enough. She'd have to check with her boyfriend and see if he could get her more clients. 

Eliza shook her head, "My treat." No one had ever treated Maria like that before. Hell, Maria didn't even know anyone who had that kind of money. She never understood how nice a person could be. Eliza was an angel. 

Her angel.


	6. Party Like Rockstars, Fuck Like Pornstars

The drive back from the mall was extremely quiet. Maria was still too shocked at Eliza's kindness to even say anything. Eliza, on the other hand, was taking in the sunset and the city. She finally broke the silence. "So wanna head back to my dorm?" Eliza questioned. Maria blushed and nodded her head. She could contain her excitement for what was gonna happened at Eliza's dorm. 

Before they went back, they stopped at a 7-11 for snacks and drinks. They walked to the snack/candy aisle and began to grab everything they could. Maria walked off to the alcohol section and started to look at the cheap booze. "Yo Eliza! Would you trust 7-11 alcohol?!" She shouted from the other aisle. Eliza gave the okay for it and they met at the register. The total was about $30 dollars surprisingly. They paid and got back into the car. 

The drive home wasn't that long, so they were at the dorms in about 10-15 minutes. Upon arrival, they noticed a bunch of multiple colored lights peeking through the windows. They both looked equally confused and decided to go in and see what was happening. Once they opened the door, they were greeted by the the bass of trap music blaring through the hallways. Apparently, a party was going on. 

Eliza looked uneasy, but Maria's eye lit up. "Oh my god! Eliza we have to join in! Let's drop this stuff off at your room and then have fun!" She screamed over the music. Maria didn't wait for a response, she only took Eliza's hand and lead her to the room. They had to walk through party animals and couples making out in the hallways. Eliza was relieved when they made it. She put the key in the hole and turned it, running in her room, making sure no one followed them. 

"Let's get changed, then head out!" Maria said excitedly. She stripped right there. In front of Eliza. With no shame. Eliza tried to look away, but for some reason her brown eyes were fixated on Maria's bust. Then, Maria took her pants off. That really did it for Eliza. Her breathing began to quicken. 'Oh god. How can someone look like? So perfect. So voluptuous. So beautiful.' She thought to herself. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts due to Maria rustling through her shopping bags. Eliza Quickly pulled her top off and looked through her bags as well. Maria obviously finished before her, so she patiently waited, watching Eliza as she got dressed. Maria appreciated the fact that they looked totally different from one another. While Maria was short and thicc, Eliza was beanpole like, but still had an amazing body. Maria took the time to notice her supermodel physique. Long curvy legs, short torso with a small waist, and B cup boobs. 

Eliza could feel Maria's eyes on her, but she didn't care. She embraced it. Once she found a top and put it on, she needed to find some pants. Knowing Maria's eye were still on her, she slowly dragged her jeans down, revealing her lacy, light blue panties. Maria was greatly enjoying the show, but she noticed what Eliza was doing. And she loved it. 

Eliza put on a pair of black short-shorts. Usually she would cover up her body a little more, but Maria told her that she looked hot in them, so of course she bought them. Once they were both ready, they opened the door and braced themselves. Since Maria didn't go to college, she had never been to a college party. Eliza on the other hand, knew all too well about them and had to deal with them all the time. 

"So I just want to warn you about these kind of parties. They get a little crazy, so it's best that we stay togeth-" Eliza said before noticing that Maria had already taken off. She sighed to herself and began to search, while simultaneously pushing her way through the crowd. She saw Maria doing shots already. She walked over and was greeted by bottles of cheap champagne. Champagne was Eliza's weakness. At family wedding's, Eliza always asked for sips of grown-ups drinks; which they happily let her try. She grabbed the bottles and opened it, the smell made her body feel fuzzy. 

She stared at the bottle and then looked at Maria. She smiled to her, but got a smirked in return. This confused Eliza. Maria smirked once more before opening her mouth to speak. "Chug Chug Chug Chug!" She started, eventually getting the whole room to join in. All eyes were on her and the peer pressure was completely taking over her body. She put the bottle to her lips, tilted her head back, and started to down the bottle. 

Everyone cheer for her, which made her feel good. But she heard Maria's chants the most. Eliza's mind went to back to Maria's body, distracting her from how much she was drinking. She snapped out of it when she realized she was sipping at air. She had finished the bottle. The whole fucking bottle. Eliza couldn't help but smile proudly to herself. Maria ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Yes girl! I'm so proud of you!" She cheered. 

Eliza's body felt warm. She couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or Maria's affection. Either way, she never felt like this before. Her stomach felt like it was on fire, and there was a longing feeling in her core that begged for her attention. But she ignored them and continued her drinking journey. They did shots of Baileys, tequila, Captain Morgan, etc. By the middle of the night, Eliza was plastered. Maria on the other hand, handled her alcohol pretty well.

They walked around for a bit and was met with a body shot table. They looked at each other and smirked. "Get on that table babe!" Maria said while giving Eliza a playful smack on the butt. She laughed, got up on the table, lifted up her shirt and pulled her pants down a tiny bit, revealing her hip bones. Maria poured a good amount in her belly button. Eliza tried to sit up and look, but that resulted in some of the liquid spilling out, traveling down to pelvis. 

The group of people surrounding them started to cheer, "Lick it up, Lick it up!". Eliza smirked at her and rested her head back on the table, waiting. Maria dragged her tongue from Eliza's pelvis, to her belly button, sipping the tequila from it. Once she was done, she helped Eliza off the table and put one end of a lime in her mouth. Eliza took the hint and put her lips around the other end. Their lips met and they took turns shoving the lime in each other's mouths with their tongues. 

Soon enough, all of the flavor of the lime had disappeared. Maria had it in her mouth, but spit it out onto the floor, then continued kissing Eliza. They were both so content in each other's arms. Eliza had never felt this way before. Even though she was drunk, kissing Maria seemed so right. They back away from each other and looked for any ounce of regret. They both couldn't find any. 

Maria gazed at Eliza's face and how that purple lighting made her look exceptionally beautiful. She continued taking in her beauty until she heard Eliza giggle. Her heart fluttered with content. Eliza leaned into Maria's ear getting dangerously close. "How about we head back to my room?" She slurred, before taking a piece of Maria's ear into her mouth and seductively nibbled on it. Maria let out a pant in response, but that was good enough for Eliza. She grabbed her wrist and started walking back to Eliza's dorm. Maria's eyes wandered down Eliza's body. Since Maria was being dragged behind Eliza, she got a perfect view of Eliza's ass. 

 

Maria also noticed the way Eliza swung her hips as she walked, which drove her crazy. The way it swung back in forth put her in a trance. Eliza opened up the door, pulling Maria in. She didn't even bother turning on the light before she gently pushed Maria against the front door. Eliza had to bend down a little due to their height difference, but she didn't really care. It was in fact the last thing she had on her mind. 

Eliza and Maria's lips met and moved together in a rhythm that drove each other crazy. On top of the kissing, Eliza's hands roamed over Maria's curves, that she loved oh so much. Maria shivered at the coldness of Eliza's hand, especially when they dove into her pants . She slid her hands into the back of Maria's pants, groping her bare ass. Maria broke from the kiss and moaned. This fueled Eliza, and she began to squeeze and even pinch her ass, torturing it. Maria continued to moan into Eliza's chest . 

Eliza took her hands out of Maria's pants and moved them to her button and zipper. She pulled away and looked into Maria's eye, begging for permission. Maria only kissed her in response. Her hand immediately ripped open her pants button and zipped her pants. In response, Maria grabbed the hem of Eliza shirt and helped her take it off. They continued kissing as they made their way to Eliza's bedroom. Eliza pulled away and pushed Maria onto the bed, pulling her pants off, and sliding in between her legs. 

"Oh fuck, you're gorgeous. And you're all mind" Eliza whispered before moving her mouth to Maria's neck, sucking on it. Maria's mind was going crazy with all of the lewd thoughts becoming reality. After marking Maria up, Eliza removed every article of clothing except her panties. Maria starred in amazement and her body once again. They switched up positions so that Maria was on top. Maria began to suck and bite Eliza's tender nipples, while her hand worked on messaging the other one. She eventually switch sides, then bit down hard in her nipple, for sure bruising it. Eliza let out a yelp of pleasure and pain. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Maria asked lovely. "No, I love it. Keep going!" Eliza smirked. Maria began nipping and Eliza's breast once more, earning several yelps of pleasure. 

Once Maria was satisfied with her work, she looked up at Eliza. "Do you have any toys or lube?" She asked shyly. Eliza smiled and nodded. She got up and went into her drawer grabbing lube, a vibrator, and a dildo. She handed them to Maria and laid back down on the bed. Before starting anything, she wanted to mark up Eliza's thighs. It starter with light kisses being planted around her womanhood and thighs. She sucked on the inside of Eliza's thighs making sure not to miss a spot. 

Once again satisfied with her work, she took ahold of Eliza's panties with her teeth and dragged them down and off. With those out of the way, they could have some fun. Maria noticed that Eliza had been soaking wet, maybe enough to not even use lube. Maria lathered some on her fingers anyway, for good measure. She slide her finger's in between her pink folds. Eliza shifted at the odd feeling, trying to get used to it. Maria began to move her hand back and forth, earning some pants of pleasure from Eliza. 

Maria used her free hand to grab the vibrator and put it on Eliza's clit. Maria decided that she could only have the first setting, aka the lowest. Eliza moaned softly at the new sensation. Just to toy with Eliza even more, Maria switched between the highest and lowest. "Ugh! Stop being mean and turn it up! Please!" She yelped in between settings. Maria did as she was told and turned it up all the way, while moving her fingers faster and faster. "Ahh o-oh fuck! Maria! Keep going!" Eliza cried one more.

Maria pressed the vibrator harder onto her clit, making Eliza cum quickly. She switched the vibrator off and removed her hand from Eliza's womanhood. Maria licked her fingers clean, then went to clean off Eliza. She dragged her tongue up and down her slit, lapping up every bit of it she could. She surprisingly tasted very sweet, which is usually uncommon, but Maria didn't care. Eliza couldn't even feel her doing this, due to the intense pleasure she just experienced. 

Eliza sat up and held Maria's face in her hands and looked at her lovingly. "Your turn." Eliza tried, but was turned down. "No, it's fine. I just wanted to please you tonight." Maria responded. She tried once more, but just got the same response. Instead of returning the favor, they both got under the covers and cuddled. Keep in mind, Eliza is still drunk. Very. "Hey, Maria. You didn't even take your shirt off. I was look forward to seeing your boobs." Eliza giggled jokingly. 

Maria didn't take this as a joke. She sat up and took off her shirt and bra, revealing her giant bust. Eliza's eyes widened. "May I?" She asked. Maria nodded. Eliza's hands roamed around Maria's best, squeezing them slightly. Once she was content, they laid back on the bed. Eliza, being the big spoon, took advantage of their position and held on to Maria's boobs as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Holy fuck, I wrote this in one night without stopping. My fucking knees hurt from sitting criss cross applesauce for three hours. Also, I needed to pee an hour ago and now I don't. Strange. Anyway, I didn't look over the story, so corrections will be made tomorrow night. I hope you guys enjoyed, because I certainly did. Thank you guys!)


	7. A Bisexual Crisis

Eliza woke the next morning to an empty bed and a headache. She groaned and sat up. She shivered as the blankets left her nude body; Eliza's eyes widened by this action. 'Oh God! Why am I naked?! Did-Did I sleep with Maria?' She thought as she began to cover her body with the blankets and walked towards the door. Peeking through the crack of the door, Eliza's eyes wandered around the room looking for any trace of Maria. 

When the coast was clear, she made her way out of the room. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A short young women said. Eliza yelped in response, not expecting her sister Peggy to be there. "What are you doing here?!" She screamed, gripping the blanket wrapped around herself.

"I live here dumbass. Rough night?" She asked laughing at her sister's discomfort. Eliza nodded in response, not wanting the conversation to go any further. She took a seat at the kitchen island, slouching slightly. Peggy poured a Eliza a cup of water and handed it to her. "So, I'm guessing you and Alex finally did it?" Peggy asked nonchalantly. 

Eliza's eyes widened. She cheated on Alex. She cheated on her boyfriend. How could she? Her eyes began to fill with tears and her head dropped in shame, refusing to look her younger sister in the face. "No, I didn't. At least not with him." Eliza said quietly. Peggy's face was full of concern for her sister.

Growing up, Eliza was always the most hopeful of the three sisters. Despite some bad times in the past, she never cried though any of them. That's why Peggy admired her so much. Peggy was the happiest of all of them, though she lack the hopeful attitude that Eliza had. She was more fearful and worried about what might happen next. 

Then there was Angelica. To put it simply, she was a cynical asshole. She wasn't always like that; it kinda developed over time. It was mainly caused by work and school, things like that. There was always too much pressure on her. Peggy and Eliza both think she'll be happier when she finds a guy. Not that she needs a man; just needs to relieve sexual tension. 

"Eliza, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. Eliza bursted out in ugly tears, face turning red. "I cheated on him! I didn't mean to! I was drunk and she was-" Eliza stopped herself. Peggy looked shocked more than anything else. "Did you just say she?" She asked. Eliza's heart stopped for a moment. She had never thought about her sexuality before meeting Maria. Up until a week ago, she was 100% straight. Or so she thought. Obviously, we all have thoughts about the same sex from time to time, but she never thought that made her bi or a lesbian. 

But she felt something for Maria. The same thing she felt for Alex, but stronger for some reason. Maybe it was the intimacy or the touch of another women that made her attracted to Maria. No doubt about it, Maria was hot, but Eliza liked her for more than her looks. "Yeah. I did." Eliza responded, straightening her back a little. Peggy just seemed to smile a bit. "Finally! I was waiting for you to say it!" she exclaimed. 

Eliza was a tad bit taken back by her enthusiastic response. "Okay, so listen, my theory is that there is always a gay sibling or gay cousin. Since I know for a fact Angelica doesn't like girls, and I don't like girls, it had to be you. This will only further support my theory! Thanks, love!" Peggy said jumping to her room. 

She sat there and drank the rest of her water and went back to her room. Still naked, she spread out on the bed. Was she really gay, or in this case bi? She pulled the covers over her body and curled herself into a ball. Her mind was fluttering with thoughts and questions concerning herself. She didn't feel like crying for some reason. Her body felt at peace, oddly. This feeling caused her to fall asleep.

\-----------------------------------

She later woke up at 2:27 and remembered she had a class a 3, so she began to get ready. She put on a simple outfit for the day, knowing that she only had that class. She wore and pleated skirt, black tank top, and a jean jacket to tie up the look. Eliza made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and throw on some makeup. Once she was done, she made her way to her Psych class. 

Eliza enjoyed walking to class, even if she didn't have a class, she'd walk around the campus taking in the New York air. Eliza enjoyed city life. It was fast and spontaneous, which complimented her personality perfectly. 

Once she arrived to her class, she sat down and took out her laptop, checking over her homework to make sure everything was in order before submitting it. All of the students piled in at once and took their seats. She looked to her left and saw her friend Lafayette. It wasn't his actual name, but they just called him that to make up for the his long ass name. 

"Hello there Elizabeth," Lafayette cooed "how are you doing on this lovely day?" Eliza giggled at him and his accent making everything he said sound flirtatious. Eliza responded in her best french accent, which wasn't very good. At all. "I am doing lovely, my dear Lafayette. How about yourself?" They both laughed at the failed attempt and began to quiet down at the teacher's command.

\-------------------------------------

Class was very long and boring, so Eliza decided to treat herself and Lafayette to some after class starbucks. They both walked to the starbucks on campus and sat down. "Girl, class is so damn boring. I can't wait to get out of college." Lafayette said slouching in his chair. Eliza laughed at took a sip of her drink. "Well suck it up, cupcake! We've got a year and a half left!" She smirked. 

"Geez, a year and a half left. It's all gonna be over so soon." Laf said looking down. "A lot has happened though. John came out, Herc and I are dating, Alex is becoming one of the most successful writing of our time.." Laf continued. "Hey asshole, you forgot about me!" Eliza said laughing.

"Oh yeah! I guess you lost your virginity. That's cool?" He said awkwardly. Eliza's eyes widened and her heart began to rapidly beat. Did he hear it from someone? Was it Peggy? Maybe he know Maria! "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything with anyone!" She said laughing. Eliza kept up this act for about 10 more seconds before bursting into tears. 

Laf quickly scooted his chair over next to Eliza and put his arm around her. "Awe what's wrong girl? Did you regret it? Not like it?" Laf questioned. 

Eliza sniffled some more, then answered. "No, I liked it. I liked it a lot." She said. Laf had a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?" He questioned. A million thoughts were now going through Eliza's head. She needed to tell someone other than her sister, for support reasons. She took a deep breath and continued on. "I didn't have sex with Alex. I-I cheated on him." She began to wail again. "What do I do Laf? I can't face him again. He wants to get married and now this'll ruined everything. I'm such a bad person." She blurted out.

Laf looked taken back by everything that came out of Eliza's mouth. Eliza noticed a distraught look on Laf's face. He looked like he wanted to say something to her, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he continued to rub her back and comfort her. 

\-------------------------------

Once she calmed down, she wanted nothing more than to go back to her dorm. She told Laf goodbye, and she took off.


End file.
